The Textbook
by laureninthesky96
Summary: Penny's life is finally everything she wanted with her picture-perfect marriage to the new farmer in town, but she's slowly losing her sanity with all of his late nights tending the farm. Harvey has the perfect solution to her ailment.


It had been a whirlwind romance. Penny sat on the farmhouse porch and smiled, staring out at the bountiful fields. She pulled her checkered blanket tighter around her shoulders against the chilly fall morning air and sipped her steaming coffee.

She spotted her husband's straw hat among the cornstalks, making his way to the barn. James had moved to Pelican Town almost two years ago, and quickly set to work reviving the farm. She smiled fondly, remembering when he first introduced himself. At the time she was nervous, taken by his good looks and humble manner. She'd assumed he would be in competition with Alex for Haley's affections, but he'd made his intentions known to her right away, making time in his schedule to meet her as she left the library every day. She'd been smitten.

However, since their marriage in the summer, things had been different. Sure, he still gave her a kiss and a poppy for her hair every morning before he left for work, but he almost never returned home before midnight. On a few occasions, he'd even slept out in the fields. Her smile slid away as she recalled how she'd felt, sitting at the table at one in the morning, waiting for him to come home, then finally heading to bed. After the first time, he explained that there weren't enough hours in the day for him to take care of everything that needed doing on the farm. After that, she tried to help pick up the slack. She pitched in around the farm, helping with the day to day tasks as much as she could, but still it happened again and again. When her husband came home at all, he was usually covered in scratches, bruises, and dirt, and too tired or too late to spend time with her. She'd asked, over and over, if they could start a family, but he wasn't ready yet.

"There are so many things I want to do first! We haven't traveled, we barely see each other as it is." She'd narrowed her eyes at this. Whose fault was that? She was always available.

He placated her as best as he could. "Listen, this time next year, we'll be much more comfortable. I'll have a full crop of ancient fruit, we'll have plenty of money, and by extension, time. It'll be perfect. We just need to get there first." She accepted his explanation. What else could she do?

Still, she missed him. Nights like the one in the bathhouse when they were courting were few and far between. Before she met the farmer, she'd been anxious and restless. During their courtship, the feeling had vanished. All her thoughts were focused on him and their future life together. Now that she was living it, the old restlessness was back in full force.

She did have a plan. She wasn't going to let her life slip through her fingers the way she had when she lived with her mother. She'd written a friend in Zuzu City, a girl she met in college, Mary, venting about her problems. Mary had written back going into detail about how she'd dealt with the same thing with her workaholic husband. Her doctor had prescribed these tranquilizers that had gotten her shaped right up. Penny wasn't so sold on tranquilizers, but perhaps there would be other options. She'd go to the doctor. Harvey would know how to fix this.

The plan was to go today, while James was working. She didn't need to tell him what she was planning. She'd tried over and over to explain how she was feeling, but he'd only apologized, never changed. She would have to handle matters herself.

She set out, arriving at the office just past ten. She smiled and chatted with Maru as she checked in for her appointment.

"Don't tell me," Maru said conspiratorially. "You're here because you're having a baby." She wore a huge grin. "I just know that you and James will have the cutest babies! I wonder if they'll have your red hair or his brown. Oh, it's just so exciting!" Penny smiled weakly, shaking her head. This was the twist of the knife: everyone she spoke to asked her constantly when they would have children. She'd been public about her desire to start a family as soon as possible, and she felt like a failure having to admit, over and over, that it hadn't happened yet.

"No, I'm actually here for something else. James says we'll start trying next year," she said, working to keep her tone light.

Maru smiled, embarrassed, and finished checking her in. Just as Penny sat down in one of the vinyl waiting room chairs, purse in her lap, Dr. Harvey emerged from the exam room.

"Penny? Are you ready?" She stood and followed him into the room. Ever conscientious, he waited for the door to swing shut behind her before he began.

"Well, what brings you here today, Penny? This isn't your usual yearly exam date!"

She could tell from his tone and the twinkle in his eye that he expected the same thing Maru had. She appreciated his restraint in not asking outright.

She perched on the exam table, setting her purse down on the floor. She wasn't sure where to begin. She rubbed her arm and looked away, toward the door. Harvey's body language shifted.

"I'm actually having a problem I was hoping you could help with," she said.

Harvey nodded. "I'll do what I can. Tell me what's troubling you." He was fully engaged now, sitting in a blue vinyl swivel chair. He leaned in toward her, concern showing on his face. His professionalism comforted her.

"Well, you see, its-" she took a breath, started again. "Of course, I quit my job when I got married. I help out around the farm where I can, but there isn't much I can do. I wasn't raised to farm life. I'm running a household, but we're not ready to start our family yet, and it's just the two of us, so there isn't much that needs doing, and I feel- well, doctor, I feel restless. I don't know what to do with myself." She sunk into herself as she spoke. Harvey nodded, and she continued.

"That's not quite all," she said, her face reddening. "You see, James is incredibly busy with the farm and his adventuring and providing for me, and, well-" she stopped, unsure of how to continue, embarrassed and ashamed. She looked down.

Harvey reassured her. "You can tell me anything. To help you I must know the particulars. Trust that I will hold your sensitive medical information in the strictest confidentiality," he said, meeting her eyes. "Please, continue."

Penny took a deep breath and collected herself. "To be perfectly honest, James hasn't had much time for... marital relations."

"Oh," said Harvey, a look of surprise on his face. His eyes narrowed, and he began to question her for specifics. "The two of you have been married for nearly two months now, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"By your estimate, how many times have the two of you had intercourse since your wedding?"

"Three times."

Harvey concealed his shock poorly. He removed his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief from his breast pocket. "Hm. Highly unusual for newlyweds." He inspected his lenses, then replaced the glasses on his face, meeting her eyes again. "Mrs. Penny, please forgive me for the personal nature of the questions I'm about to ask. To diagnose the issue, I'll need accurate information, but please let me know if you are uncomfortable at any point." Penny nodded, bracing herself.

"The three times you've had intercourse, was it to completion? Did he achieve orgasm?"

Penny blushed. She'd never heard the word before, but she understood his meaning. She nodded.

"On all three occasions?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Did the two of you have relations before your marriage?"

Penny cringed, then nodded. "Just once," she said, her gaze fixed on the floor.

"That's fine, Mrs. Penny. It's very common these days, nothing to be ashamed of." He made notes on a yellow pad on his lap.

"Have you ever had an orgasm?" he asked. Penny frowned, not sure how to answer.

"Well, I don't know," she said. "I thought that only happened to men."

Harvey smiled and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Some women can," he said. "Though it's different. It's a feeling, a physical sensation."

Penny was curious now. She leaned forward. "What does it feel like?"

It was Harvey's turn to blush. "Well- well I can't speak for what it feels like for women, of course, but for men it feels like a build and then a release." He couldn't meet her eyes as he spoke. "Afterward, you feel finished, and are uninterested in continuing with the... activity."

Penny leaned back, thinking. She'd never once felt "finished" after sex with James. She was always left wanting more. She shook her head.

"No, I don't believe that's ever happened for me."

Harvey took a deep breath and continued with his questioning. "Not even when you're alone?"

"When I'm alone? Why would it happen when I'm alone?" Penny asked, confused. Suddenly the explanation dawned on her. "Oh! No, I've never done that." She wasn't sure whether she should feel proud or disappointed in herself.

Harvey nodded, and leaned back to reach for his prescription pad.

"Well, Mrs. Penny, this is a clear cut case of feminine hysteria."

Penny blinked. Mary had written nothing about a diagnosis. "Is it a serious condition?" she asked.

Harvey shook his head. "No, not unless left untreated. It can develop into more serious nervous disorders over time, but we've caught it early. There are a few different treatment pathways. I'll outline them for you." Penny sighed with relief.

"The most common treatment is pregnancy. Typically symptoms disappear as soon as the patient knows." Penny shook her head sadly.

"I'd love to, but James is so opposed right now. He won't even think of it. That won't do, what else have you got?"

"I can prescribe you tranquilizers. They'll help with your moods and anxiety, although they do have a few side effects. Headaches, mostly." Penny shook her head. She knew he'd mention it, but wanted to avoid it if she could.

"Hmm. Maybe. I'd prefer something more natural, if possible. I don't like the idea of swallowing a big pill every day. What are my other options?"

Harvey reddened. He fidgeted nervously with his pen. "Well there is, ah, one other treatment method. It would require weekly appointments, however."

Penny waved off the comment. She had nothing but time. "That wouldn't be an issue. What does the treatment involve?"

Harvey swallowed, then spoke. "It involves manual stimulation of the patient by the doctor until the patient reaches orgasm. It has an incredibly high success rate, but I must mention that I am new to the procedure, that is, I've never done it before, though I have been to a few training demonstrations." He stopped abruptly. He could feel sweat forming on his brow.

Penny's eyes were wide. This was a medical procedure? Perhaps this would be the treatment she needed. Dr. Harvey said the success rate was high, and he was incredibly professional. She knew he'd only give her the best care.

Penny set her jaw and nodded. "How soon can we start?" she asked. Harvey hid his surprise and turned to his calendar.

"I-I suppose we can start tomorrow. I have an opening at two o'clock, will that work for you?"

"Yes, thank you." Penny gathered her belongings and smiled shyly at Harvey as she left.

Harvey panicked. He'd turned his apartment upside down looking for the little white textbook book on feminine hysteria. He knew it was here. One of his old professors had given it to him as a graduation gift when he learned Harvey had taken a job out in the country.

"Lot of bored housewives out in the middle of nowhere," he'd said, a wry smile on his face. In the five years Harvey had been there, Penny was the first he'd seen. Why had he even suggested manual stimulation as treatment? He should have pushed the tranquilizers. He was a true idiot. He'd backed himself into a corner with only one night to learn a complex and sensitive medical procedure.

He reached down into the empty space behind the row of books on his shelf and felt his fingers close on a thin volume. "Ah hah!" he exclaimed. "There you are."

He flipped through the dusty pages until he found diagrams of the procedure. His face heated up as he looked at the illustrations outlining the vulva, the clitoris, the littoral hood. He sat and read through the chapter on manual stimulation, taking in as much as he could before going to bed.

The next day Harvey ushered Penny into the exam room. He had taken off his coat and jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Penny smiled at him. He cut a handsome figure in his suspenders and shirt, and his forearms looked strong. Penny and Harvey both were nervous and fidgety. Penny sat on the exam table, but Harvey remained standing.

"Before we get started, I'll need you to remove your skirt and any underthings that may hinder the um, procedure," he said. He handed her a folded paper cover, the same material as a paper hospital gown. "Please keep your blouse on and use this to cover your lap. Lie down on the exam table when you're ready. I'll give you about ten minutes to prepare." He hastily exited the room.

Penny trembled as she stepped out of her stockings and unzipped her skirt. She wasn't at all sure what to expect. Manual stimulation implied touching with hands, and no one had ever touched her there with their hands before. What would it even feel like? She folded her clothes into a neat pile and placed them on the counter, then situated herself on the exam table and spread the paper cover over her lap. She shivered in the chilly room. The doctor had done her the courtesy of covering the metal exam table with a faded quilt, and she much appreciated it. He'd also laid out a pillow. She leaned back and tried to relax.

She started at the knock on the door. "May I come in?" came the soft voice from the other side.

"Yes!"

Harvey slid through the door and swiftly pressed it closed behind him, conscientious of Penny's privacy.

He moved to the end of the table and pulled out metal stirrups from underneath, sliding them into place. Penny sat up on her elbows to watch. Once he was done, he sat down in his rolling chair and looked directly at her.

"Now, I understand you're probably nervous about this. So that we're both on the same page, let's go over the procedure before we begin." Penny nodded, feeling a spring of relief in her chest.

"Your job is to lie back and relax as much as you can. You can out your feet up on the stirrups if you feel inclined. I encourage you to close your eyes and breathe however feels natural. If you need to... make noise, please go ahead. This room is soundproof, but I also sent Maru home early today for good measure."

"Thank you."

"I will be touching your vulva with my hands. I'll wear gloves, of course, and will be placing fingers inside of your vulva as well." Penny blinked, but didn't interject. "If at any point I do something that you don't like or that hurts, please tell me immediately. The goal of this procedure is for you to feel better." Penny nodded. Harvey stood and pulled on a pair of latex gloves. The gloves clung tight to his skin. He turned to the counter, where a bottle lay in a bowl of water. He picked up the bottle and poured a jelly-like substance onto one of his palms.

"I'll be using this lubricant to make the process smoother. I warmed it up so that it would be comfortable for you." He spread the lubricant over the fingers of the gloves. Penny smiled appreciatively.

"Are you ready to begin?" he asked, sitting down next to her. He was close enough that she could smell his cologne. The musky scent drew her in. James never wore cologne. She nodded. Her body tensed as he reached between her legs, but she tried to relax. She took a slow, deep breath as he made contact.

Harvey started carefully and slowly like the manual recommended. He rubbed her mons in slow circles with all four fingers flat against her skin, letting her become familiar with the sensation of his hand before proceeding. His jaw clenched as he focused on the task.

He listened to her cues. Her breathing steadied and her limbs relaxed under his gentle caresses. He moved his hand lower, spreading her labia as he moved to the next phase. She spread her legs a little further, allowing him easier access.

He held two fingers in a V formation on either side of her clitoris and stroked her. Penny let out a soft moan. Harvey worked to keep his thoughts clinical, but his cock stiffened involuntarily. He glanced at her face, checking that her eyes were still closed.

It would be a betrayal of her trust for her to see me like this, he thought. He worked on regulating his breathing, and centering the action as a medical procedure in his mind again. He thought of the disembodied and desexualized diagrams he'd looked at the night before, and slowly he returned to normal.

Her breathing had quickened to shallow panting. He could feel her pressing her hips against his touch. She was eager, and she soon propped her feet up in the stirrups. Harvey moved to the foot of the table and stood between her legs for better access.

"I'm going to go in now," he said quietly. She nodded quickly without opening her eyes, and Harvey unsuccessfully tried to suppress the shiver that ran through his body. He held her labia open and slowly pushed his finger in, using his thumb to rub her clitoris, just like he'd seen in the manual. He crooked his finger gently upwards, stroking in tandem with his thumb, and she writhed on the table. Her eyes flew open and they made eye contact just before she cried out, arching her back. Her chin pointed to the ceiling. Harvey looked at her, concerned, and slowed his steady movements.

"Are you...?" He started to ask if she was okay, and she shook her head violently, shifting her hips hard against his hand.

"Yes! Yes! Don't stop, please," she begged, her breath ragged. Harvey's head swam as his erection returned in full force, but he did as she asked, pushing harder against her. "More," she said, her voice quiet. She was nervous to ask, but her body was starving for touch, starving to be filled. Harvey pulled his hand back, shaking out his aching wrist, then pushed back in with his first two fingers. She moaned, and he felt another surge of blood to his lower body. The room was filled with her scent now, and it hung heavy in Harvey's throat, making him hungry for her. He'd tried his best to stay objective, but they were deep in now. He leaned against the table, pressing his hard cock to the edge just to feel something touch him. His sense of shame was still there, deep in the back of his mind, but it was small and quiet compared to his loud, hungry, overwhelming need.

Penny was lost to herself. Her hips seemed to move against him at the urge of some deep instinct that she could only give in to. She'd felt the barest edges of this feeling before; a flutter in her stomach, a burning in her low belly as James made love to her, but it had never been pushed this far before. She felt on the verge of breaking, like her mind wouldn't survive the wave that came after the walls came down. Harvey was sweating with effort and she could smell him, an animal musk that drew her to him like a queen cat in heat. His fingers moved expertly inside her, but she wished and imagined that he was less professional. She wanted to sit up and yank down the zipper of his trousers, drag him onto the table with her, but she didn't dare.

Harvey leaned harder against the table, shifting his weight back and forth against it to soothe the ache in his member. He could tell she was close. He worked her harder and faster, trying to push her over the brink. She grabbed onto the edges of the table, balling her fists tight.

Penny cried out as the first wave of her orgasm washed over her. The feeling was overwhelming, nearly too much to bear. Her body shivered and shook with the feeling.

Harvey gasped as her muscles pulsed around his fingers. Without thinking, he leaned harder against the table, grinding his hips against it. Before he could stop himself, and quicker than he had ever experienced before, he was past the point of no return. He stood helplessly, shooting his seed into his trousers as Penny rode out her orgasm in front of him.

When she finally lay still, he quickly turned away and pulled his white coat on, fumbling the buttons closed over his stained pants before she could see. His face burned with shame, and the harsh fluorescent light and antiseptic smell of the exam room only intensified the feeling.

Penny lay lazily on the exam table, legs still spread wide. She felt dreamy, light. Better than she had in weeks. She could survive her life if she could do this every week.

Harvey cleared his throat, snapping Penny out of her daze. She turned her head to face him, but he stood with his back to her. Suddenly self conscious, she pulled her knees together and sat up on the table, covering her lap with the thin sheet.

"I'll give you a few minutes to collect yourself. You're free to go whenever you're ready," said Harvey. Without turning around, he stepped out the door and shut it gently behind him.


End file.
